For many years, industry has been concerned with providing materials to a member for forming seals, baffles, reinforcements or the like. Application of such materials can cause a variety of difficulties. For example, and without limitation, it can be difficult to locate the materials on the members within prescribed tolerances. As another example, it can be difficult to maintain relatively low labor and equipment costs for applying the materials to the members. As still another example, it can be difficult to process the materials in a manner that can maintain desired material integrity. Thus, the present invention provides a process for applying a material to a surface of a member wherein the process overcomes one or more of the above difficulties or other difficulties.